


Injun has a bad day

by sally_gray



Series: Norenmin hehe [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kinda, M/M, Vomiting, kind of, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sally_gray/pseuds/sally_gray
Summary: Renjun just wants to cry.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Norenmin hehe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917325
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I wrote this last night. I had the computer read it aloud to me but i still can't tell what parts to fix yet. Anyway, there isn't a happy ending yet cuz I gotta figure out how he can be comforted, yknow?  
> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy~
> 
> TW: Renjun tries to make himself throw up in order to trigger tears

Renjun sat alone on the bed. Sunlight poured through the window, painting his room a melancholy gold.

“alright. Again,” he murmured under his breath.

He scrunched his face up, letting his bottom lip quiver, willing the tears to come.

Nothing.

Renjun groaned, before getting back into character.

He held his breath and let his body wrack in silent sobs. It came naturally. It was the tears that didn’t.

He growled. “fuck this,” Renjun said, getting up off his bed. Renjun checked his window to see that his grandmother wasn’t home yet, before heading down the hall into the bathroom.

Renjun stared down the toilet.

He got down on his knees and clutching the sides of the toilet bowl, Renjun took a deep breath and shoved two fingers down his throat.

His nails scratched the back of his throat, and he gagged around his fingers. Renjun made a noise of triumph when he felt his eyes water, but it died back down.

Renjun didn’t really know how to make himself throw up properly. He coughed out a last bit of spit, sagging against the bowl defeatedly.

_Give me the power to cry._

He rested his head on the toilet seat, sanitation be damned, and stayed there, feeling the _thing_ trying to jump out of his chest.

The doorbell rang.

Renjun ignored it, even as the door creaked open and the person let themselves in.

“Oh Renjun~” Jaemin’s sweet voice rang through the house.

Fuck.

Renjun scrambled out of the bathroom, wiping his eyes.

“Nana?” he asked, peeking around the living room door.

“Jeno’s here too,” Jaemin said, from the entrance where he was sliding off his boots. He looked up and his face brightened. “Injun! Hello.”

“Hi,” Jeno said, waving behind Jaemin.

“Hi guys,” Renjun said casually, coming into the room.

Jaemin grinned at him. “So we were thin-oh, honey,” Jaemin cut himself off as he took in Renjun’s appearance. “What’s wrong?”

Renjun shuffled his feet.

“…what gave me away?”

“I dunno. You just seem…off.” Jaemin said, walking up to Renjun. He reached out a hand for Renjun to take if he wished.

Renjun caught Jaemin’s hand gently in his own. “…I’m okay. Just tired.”

“Tired or _tired_ tired?” Jeno asked softly, coming around to hug Renjun from behind.

Renjun sighed. “ _tired_ tired,” he said. He looked down at Jaemin and his joined hands. ”It’s fine though. I’m just being fucking stupid.”

Jaemin squeezed Renjun’s hand. “It’s okay to be stupid,” he said. “What’s wrong?”

Renjun shook his head.

Jeno began to sway them back and forth. “tell us? Please? We wanna help if we can”

“…I can’t cry,” Renjun said softly.

“oh, baby,” Jaemin crooned gently, brushing a hand through Renjun’s hair.

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Jeno asked.

Renjun shook his head. “I don’t…think so.”

Jeno hummed. “do you wanna talk about it?”

Renjun swallowed. “kind of.”

“let’s sit down then, ok?” Jaemin said, pushing them towards Renjun’s room.

They all sat on Renjun’s bed.

Jaemin gently squeezed Renjun’s shoulder. “whenever you’re ready,”

Renjun grabbed both of his lovely’s hands to hold. “I can’t cry,” he said, just as softly as before. “My chest is full, but I can’t let it out. It hurts a little.”

Jeno made a noise of distress. “That sounds awful,”

Renjun nodded.

“…I just want to cry,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around himself.


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unedited :') I'll edit in the morning. I just wanna post this before I go to sleep.  
> edited a little now! :D

_“…I just want to cry,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around himself._

“if I don’t cry, then I’ll have to do something else. But I’m so scared.” Renjun squeezed his eyes shut. “I don’t want to.”

Jeno and Jaemin shared an alarmed look.

“Honey,” Jaemin said so, so softly. “Are you talking about hurting yourself?”

Renjun slowly nodded.

Jeno hooked his chin over Renjun’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry Injun,” he said, eyes watery with the feeling of helplessness. “I wish I could help,”

Jaemin patted Jeno’s head. “It’s okay baby. You don’t need to apologize.”

“yea, please don’t, puppy. It hurts when you’re sad,” Renjun said, reaching up to hold Jeno’s face.

“I love you,” Renjun said, looking intently into Jeno’s eyes. “You don’t need to be sad, okay?” he said, tilting his head.

There was sniffling from their right.

Renjun looked over to see Jaemin with his head in his hands. He rushed to grab Jaemin’s hand again. “Jaemin, oh gosh. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please don’t cry.”

That only made Jaemin cry harder.

“Jaemin, honey. Oh, I’m sorry.”

“no-“ Jaemin hiccupped. “no more apologizing please. It’s nobody’s fault.”

“ok. Ok.”

Jeno was barely holding back tears, but he did his best to hold together. “Nana, it’s ok. We’re going to be okay.”

Jaemin looked up at him with teary eyes.

Jeno took Jaemin’s other hand, intertwining their fingers together. “We’re a little broken, but we’re going to be ok.” He made a grabby hand for one of Renjun’s hands as well. “Injun, what do you need? Anything. Really.

“You know I’ll give you the world if you ask.”

“…I don’t know.”

Renjun was quiet for a moment. “I’m sorry Jaemin, I didn’t mean that you shouldn’t cry earlier. Um. It’s enough, just knowing you guys can, I think. Keep your tear ducts working, ok? It really sucks not being able to.”

Jeno reclaimed his spot on Renjun’s shoulder. “ok.

“I feel really useless right now,” Jeno admitted.

Renjun flicked Jeno’s forehead lightly. “Puppy.” he scolded. “You’re helping by being here.”

“But,” Jeno protested.

“Injun’s right. Just your beautiful face is enough to bring tears to my eyes,” Jaemin said.

Jeno’s cheeks bloomed pink.

“My beautiful boy. My two beautiful boys,” Jaemin said, sighing.

Jeno squirmed in his seat. “Can we talk about something else?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jaemin laughed. “Well…School was awful today. I’m so tired.”

Renjun wiped away some of Jaemin’s tears. He looked up at him. “do you wanna nap?”

Jaemin squeezed Renjun’s hand. “Maybe. Are you gonna be safe? Or should we keep you company?”

Renjun scowled. “You sound like my grandma.”

“sorry,” Jaemin said, pressing a kiss to Renjun’s cheek in apology. “I just want to make sure you’re okay. I love you, y’know.”

“I love you too,” Renjun said.

He pursed his lips in thought. “…I think I’ll be ok. I’ll wake you up if it gets bad.”

“Promise?” Jaemin asked.

“Promise.”

Jaemin hummed. “well then…okay. Jeno, are you up to sleeping?”

Jeno smiled. “yea.” He crawled over to the top of the bed.

And so Jaemin tucked everyone in. He laid down his tired head and scooched in to cuddle close with the other two. “g’night,”

“night.”

“goodnight.”

That night, Renjun dreamt that his eyes were waterfalls. Water poured out endlessly, and Renjun felt himself heal, just the tiniest bit.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun cries :)

"How are you?"

"I'm okay," Renjun voice said through the phone. "How about you?"

"I'm worried about _you,_ sugarplum," Jaemin admitted. "I don't wanna be a pest, but it's so difficult for you to reach out…I'm trying to keep the door open. We're here for you just like you're here for us."

"I know. It's just hard."

"I know, baby. I know it's hard. And you're doing so well."

"...nana?"

"I'm here," jaemin said softly.

"Nana. I don't know what to do." Renjuns breath hitched at the end.

"Gummy bear, can I come over?"

Renjun's line was quiet, before he sighed softly. "Ok"

"Give me fifteen minutes, ok? I'm gonna call Jeno too, as well."

The three ended up on Renjun’s bed again, lying down to stare at the ceiling. Jeno was more than willing to come over, but with his late nights up doing homework he soon fell asleep, head resting on Renjun’s chest.

“What do I do? I feel like everything is falling apart around me. I’m basically a high school dropout. I’ve ruined my future. My mom hates me. I screw up every relationship I make. I can’t sleep right. I’m putting you guys through hell. I…” Renjun buried his face in his hands. “I can’t do anything right.”

“Are you done, dearest?” Jaemin asked softly.

Renjun nodded.

“I think,” Jaemin hummed thoughtfully. “I think sometimes, the only thing you’re meant to do is survive. Forget about the rest of it. If you try and focus all your energy on everything you’ll break,” he said, running a hand through Renjun’s hair.

“But-“ Renjun broke off, and something akin to a shiver ran through his body.

“Injun?”

Renjun let out a sob in response.

“oh, honey,” Jaemin whispered, wrapping his arm around Renjun’s small waist. “Let it out. It’s ok. Let it out.”

Renjun’s body shook quietly as he cried. He accidently jostled Jeno, waking him up.

“mm?” Jeno lifted his head up. “Injun? Oh. Oh,” Jeno took in the situation and set to work, flopping a leg over Renjun’s and cuddling close. He nuzzled into Renjun’s tear-tracked cheek as he got bumped along with each silent jerk of Renjun’s cries.

Renjun covered his mouth to stop a particularly violent wail.

“It’s ok, sugarplum. You can be loud,” Jaemin said, pressing his body closer.

Renjun whined at Jaemin’s quiet go-ahead. “I don’t wan-“ he broke off with a wheeze. “I don’t wanna,” he whispered. “embarrassing.”

“ok. I understand,” Jaemin said softly.

They stayed like that until the shaking stopped and Renjun relaxed, awkwardly asking for a tissue.

Jeno reached over for the tissue box one out.

When Renjun made to take it, Jeno covered his hand with his own. “Let me?”

“…ok.”

With Renjun’s permission, he gently patted Renjun’s tears and other moistures away. “Okay. Blow out through your nose, alright?”

Jeno went to blow his nose for him, and while embarrassing, Renjun felt like a little baby being coddled; it was kind of…nice. He followed Jeno’s instructions and was rewarded by a lovely smile.

“There. All better,” Jeno said.

“thank you,” Renjun said.

Jaemin sat up, supported by his arm to gaze down at his sugarplum. “You’re beautiful,” he said suddenly.

Renjun swatted his arm lightly.

Jaemin grinned and leaned down to gently press his lips against Renjun’s cheek, and then his other, and then his both of his eyelids, and then his forehead, and then his lips.

Renjun looked up at him with wonder. “I love you,” he said, voice thick. He turned to Jeno. “I love you.”

They both smiled. “We love you too,” Jeno said, getting on top of them to lay down, like a very large dog.

Jaemin automatically started rubbing his back. “Very much,” he said. “Love you so much.”

Renjun hummed. “I feel lighter.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful, Injun,” Jeno said earnestly, patting his leg.

“truly wonderful,” Jaemin agreed, smiling softly.

Renjun nodded. “truly wonderful.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made them kiss *giggles like a 4 year old* how does kissing work? I dunno. Just be very vague :D  
> thank you for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading <3


End file.
